Happy Ending?
by patherias
Summary: You have three wishes..what would you wish for to live forever?, be rich? or rather be happy with your loved ones? True heroes mostly have a tragic ending but is it really tragic? Is a tragic ending death? or is it a happy ending?


**Something I wrote...**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** slashed and thrashed but to no avail. All his efforts were fruitless as all of Gaea's wounds healed as soon as they were made. Gaea was having the upper hand, with earth on her side Percy was no match for her. She aimed her sword at Percy and another wound was implanted on him. Blood was flowing out of his body continuously and he was nearly dead with fatigue. He slashed riptide but it was blocked by Gaea's sword and after a strong kick on the legs Percy was on the floor nearly unconcious. The few half-bloods that were still standing held their breaths as Gaea's sword lingered a few inches above Percy's heart. Frank tried to get up and help Percy but he was too weak. Annabeth was almost paralyzed with shock as she watched him take his last breaths.

Gaea let out an evil laugh. 'At last the saviour of olympus is here, kneeling before me, his life at the mercy of my sword'

Percy just lay there, looking at the sword that was coming down on him. He embraced himself for the impact but the pain never came. He figured it didn't because he might already be dead. He thought what would happen to his friends and the gods now that Gaea had won the war. He thought about Annabeth, about all the good times he spent with her, the day he woke up after the fight with minotaur and found her sitting on the chair beside his bed, the day she took a sword blow for him and the day he dreamt that they would live together with Annabeth in Rome. All of it seemed to have had happened ages ago. Percy's eyes shot open as some kind of liquid hit his face. He thought it was the River Styx but when he opened his eyes it took him only a moment to know what happened after he saw the blood-stained blonde hair on the ground. In a moment Percy felt like the whole world had been dragged from under his feet and he was falling….and falling…. into a bottomless pit. There was a ringing noise in his ears, so loud that it almost drowned the menacing laugh of Gaea. Percy had seen numerous movies in which the heroine's death gives the hero renewed strength with which the hero saves the world from the bad guys but he could only feel cowardly. If any strength was left in him it was now gone. With Annabeth on his side Percy at least had something to fight for, his soul was being ripped apart. Percy always thought that it would be him who would give his life for Annabeth yet here he was mourning over her death. He wanted to cry but no tears came out of his eyes. He was losing blood but he didn't care.

* * *

After a while he was taken to the pavilion where he was tied to a chair. Gaea was going to suffer him more than she promised before he died. She would slaughter all his loved ones in front of him. Percy could barely breath as he watched his mother,Sally step towards the guillotine(a guillotine is an apparatus designed for carrying out executions by beheading. It consists of a tall, upright frame in which a weighted and angled blade is raised to the top and suspended. It was used by the french but let's just pretend the greeks used it too.). She was looking grim. Percy shouted at the top his lungs, begged Gaea to stop but the only reply he got was an evil laugh. He watched as she mouthed him an 'I love you' before her head flew away from her body. Tears were now running down his cheeks furiously. Anger boiled inside him, he wouldn't let Gaea kill anyone else today. He found the strength in his body that he was lacking. Percy yelled at the top of his voice as he wrenched his hands free from the ropes. 'ENOUGH' Percy yelled before charging at the enemy. In a moment he was cutting through the enemy lines at the speed of a jaguar.

Percy's sudden outburst had startled the guards so much that the demigods were easily able to overpower them. They began to cut through the enemy defences charging with renewed adrenaline.

The gods too had now joined the battle, destroying the monsters. Zeus was riding on his chariot pulled by the four wind gods themselves. Poseidon was riding on the largest hippocampus ever, slashing everyone with his trident who came near him. Hades, using his helm of darkness made the enemy run for their lives. Athena was gracefully cutting through the enemy lines with Hera and Artemis on her side.

Percy forced Gaea into the sea where he had the upper hand. Gaea could barely keep up with his constant blows. Percy cut a deep wound on Gaea's forearm. She yelled in pain. He then willed a large wave to form and captured Gaea in it. With the motion of his hands the water turned into ice, freezing Gaea with it and then Percy using riptide blasted it into a million pieces. He breathed a sigh of relief, only then did he notice the blood all around him and only then did he found everyone looking at him worriedly. He could feel the adrenaline being replaced by pain. The medics rushed towards him but it was too late, he was already on the floor. His wounds were too deep to be cured with the sea water.

"Tell me he isn't dead' Poseidon shouted, checking his son's nerve again and again.

"I'm sorry' Hades said and for the first time in centuries he actually meant it. He felt bad for the hero of olympus. He deserved a happy ending.

* * *

It took him a while to reach the DOA recording studio in Los Angeles. He realized he had no dranchmas but Charon gave him a free ride, smiling like he knew something Percy didn't.

Hades was the first to visit him, well actually it was more like Percy visited him. Charon had dropped him at Hades's palace, Percy had no idea where he was supposed to go so he just trekked towards Hades's palace. The guards outside the door saluted him like he was there long-lost friend which was kind of weird. He was granted three wishes. After thinking for a while Percy finally knew what to wish for.

* * *

Upon seeing him, Annabeth at first was sad but when Percy glared at her she laughed.

'You're here' Annabeth squealed.

' I am' Percy laughed. Annabeth practically jumped on him.

'you can't even imagine how happy I am right now' Percy said while kissing Annabeth. He felt as if the world was melting.

'Couldn't live even for a day without me' Annabeth smirked.

' You have no idea' Percy was having the best time of his life and yes he couldn't.

'Let's go' Annabeth pulled away. Percy pouted but grabbed her hand as they went to the isle of the blest, the place was insanely beautiful.

He got the happy ending he deserved.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Percy had wished to go to the isle of the blest along with Annabeth and his mother, Sally Jackson.

True most people would wish to live forever and have infinite money but then they haven't seen the isle of the blest...


End file.
